


Oh Rendog...

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [11]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The Convex are up to their typical shenanigans, and Ren gets caught in the mix.





	Oh Rendog...

"Is that a ConCorp drone?" Ren dropped his handful of stone and peered out the crack of the ravine.

"I think it is.." False agreed.

The drone whirred, buzzing louder and louder until a burst of light exploded out of it, blinded the two hermits. They blinked a few times, trying to clear the afterimage. "Woah.."

"Yeah, that was bright!" False rubbed her eyes.

"No, like.. woah! Falsey help!" Ren cried, gaining Falses attention.

He was floating a foot off the ground, and quickly making his way for the hole in the ceiling. He flailed his arms and legs, his eyes growing in panic.

"I've got ya!" False snagged a nearby lead she was using for a cow, and began twirling it over her head. Her instincts kicked in as she let loose, effortlessly lassoing Ren, who tightened it around his waist thankfully. "Gotcha!"

"Wow Falsey, nice shot!" Ren cheered as False pulled him to the safety of the ravine.

"No problem! Now, what was that?"

"Well, there was a flash, and then I was floating! It feels like I was hit by a shulker, but it's not wearing off.." Ren experimented by waving his arms, trying to swim through the air.

"How bizarre... I wonder if it will ever wear off." False mused, halting Ren in his progress. He drifted away, panic written all over his face.

"I can't stay like this forever! You'll have to help me, Falsey! You'll have to take me to the shopping district like a carnival balloon! Oh, the humanity!" Ren cried. "What will the others say!?"

False chuckled, and Ren froze, a smile starting to form.

"What will the others say? Falsey that's a great idea! Let's go up to the shopping district and show everyone, this is hilarious!" Ren kicked his legs, giggling.

False sighed and smiled. "Alright, let's go." She had put up with weirder shenanigans than this.

—

**Ren: **I'm in the shopping district, bro, you gotta check this out!

Ren laughed as he texted Iskall the cryptic message.

**Iskall: **This better be worth my precious time 😏

"He's on his way!" Ren lounged in the air, fully accepting his situation. False patiently sat on the ground, holding fast to the lead keeping Ren close to earth. "What do you think he'll say?"

"I dunno Ren, what will he say?" She picked at the grass by her feet.

"I don't know! Maybe he'll say, 'Rendog you nerd! How'd you manage to get caught in a ConCorp gimmick so easily!'" Ren mocked the Swede's accent, dramatically playing out the scene.

"Why Iskall! It's not polite to call people nerds! Besides, this is freakin awesome! Just look at me!" Ren waved his arms, slowly flipping upside down. His grin fell, however, as he felt a drop in his stomach, and he slammed violently into the ground. "Auughhh..."

"Ren! You're not floating!" False perked up, gleefully looking down on Ren's prone form.

"Yaaay..." He wheezed in pain.

"Rendog you nerd, you called me out here for this!" Iskall laughed as he dropped in. He kicked Ren in the side gently. "You're lucky I needed some things from the shops anyway. Waste of my time!" Iskall chuckled at his friend's shenanigans, and strolled off.

Ren scrambled to his feet. "No, wait! Iskall, come back! Falsey, back me up here!" Ren turned desperately to False, but she was long gone, back to work in their ravine base.

"Ugh, whatever.."


End file.
